La Bella y La Bestia
by Emii.Rathbone
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando Edward empieza a engañar a Bella por otra? ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Tendrá el apoyo de alguien?
1. La Bella y La Bestia

La Bella y La Bestia

¿Qué pasa cuando Edward empieza a engañar a Bella por otra? ¿Qué pasara con Bella? ¿Tendrá el apoyo de alguien?

Es solo una historia más...

La bella y la bestia, (la bella y la bestia)

[Porta]

Ella era bella frágil como una rosa,

El era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos,

Único el día que les ataron esposas,

Ya no eran niños, crecieron,

Se hicieron adultos juntos.

Todo marchaba bien, eso parecía en su primera luna de miel,

Juro serle de por vida fiel,

Y ella y el, una historia como otra cualquiera, (¡si!)

Que les ve y que les vieran.

Pero el tiempo pasa y lasa relaciones se agotan,

Se cansan ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega,

Ciega de amor pero no aguanta la monotonía,

Ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía.

O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas...

¡Beberme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota!

Bella estaba ciega,

Pero no era tonta ya dudaba,

Cuantas noches solas,

Cuantas horas de la madrugada.

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa,

Te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa,

Y es que el perdón, será tu debilidad

Pero lo que paso una vez, siempre sucede una vez más.

¡Coro!

Este cuento, no es eterno,

Debo salir, ponerle un fin,

Ser más fuerte, que esa bestia,

Debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.

[Norykko]

Hay tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas,

Me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar,

No existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar,

Este moretón que es mi corazón.

Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas podre aguantar,

Ya no me quedan lágrimas para llorar,

El peso de los años me dobla la edad,

En cada rincón tengo un moretón.

Dime que esto no ha pasado,

Tú dime que lo abre olvidado,

Mañana todo abra cambiado,

Y esto solo será un horrible recuerdo.

Se que me quieres mi vida,

Yo se que no abra mas heridas,

Mañana será un nuevo día,

Y otra vez seremos felices de nuevo.

[Porta]

Empiezan las discusiones,

Parece que a el no le gustan,

Se vuelve insensible, agresivo,

Y a bella le asusta.

Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón

Y el primer puñetazo,

Te conformas con un perdón

Y un simple abrazo.

No quieres darle importancia,

Por que no quieres perderlo,

Pero sientes impotencia,

Y a la vez pánico y miedo.

No quieres perderlo todavía,

Después de tantos años...

¡Te pregunta a ti, que te has caído de en el paño!

El silencio, no te ayudase que no sabes que hacer,

Sabes que fue la primera y no será la última vez,

Créeme, se que no quieres mas problemas pero,

No te quedes en silencio, si tu marido te pega.

Por que no le perteneces, te mereces mucho más,

Ese cretino tiene autoridad, se la das y el se crece,

No puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte,

No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.

Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio,

Se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio,

Bestia no te quiere, pero quiere que seas suya para siempre,

¡Si tú eres mía no serás de nadie, entiendes!

Bella no podía mas, el cada vez era mas bestia,

Cuando ella quiso hablar, ya era demasiado tarde,

Se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal,

La "bella y la bestia", prefiero no contaros el final.

¡Coro!

Este cuento, no es eterno,

Debo salir, ponerle un fin,

Ser más fuerte, que esa bestia,

Debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.

Tu filo atravesó mi alma en solo un compa,

Callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad,

Me has convertido en un triste número más,

Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición.

Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás,

No volveré a tener otra oportunidad,

Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local,

Pero mi dolor será tu prisión.

Y si yo ahora pudiera,

Cambiar en algo tus miserias,

Daría todo por que entendiendo,

Solo un segundo de mi sufrimiento.

Espero que al menos mi historia,

No quede solo en la memoria,

Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria,

Que no se repita jamás este cuento.

Este cuento, no es eterno,

Debes salir, ponerle un fin, (¡porta!)

Se mas fuerte, (¡norykko!) que esa bestia,

Debes salir, vuelve a vivir (¡trastorno bipolar!) vuelve a vivir.

¡La Bella y la Bestia!

Se mas fuerte...

Camina hacia adelante...

No te rindas...

No te quedes en silencio.

**Este tema es de porta y se llama La Bella y La Bestia. Ahora viene el fic es algo muy similar a la canción (ba! En realidad es la canción adaptada). Y esta contado por Jasper y todos lo concejos que el le dio a ella para seguir adelante.**

Ella era bella frágil como una rosa, el era una bestia, esclavo de sus impulsos, único el día que les ataron esposas, ya no eran niños, crecieron, se hicieron adultos juntos.

Todo marchaba bien, eso perecía en su primera luna de miel, juro serle de por vida fiel,

Y ella y el, una historia como otra cualquiera, quien les ve y que les vieran.

Pero el tiempo pasa y lasa relaciones se agotan, se cansan ella ni lo nota por que esta ciega, ciega de amor pero no aguanta la monotonía, ya no quería ser dueño de una sola tía.

O eso les decía a sus colegas de copas...

-¡Beberme con otras, pero ella ni lo nota!- decía Edward cuando todos le decían que _una sola mujer en su vida no serbia de nada, la vida es mentir, hacer cornudo a alguien._

Bella estaba ciega, pero no era tonta ya dudaba, cuantas noches sola, cuantas horas de la madrugada.

La primera vez fue la más dolorosa, te regalo una infidelidad por cada rosa, y es que el perdón, será tu debilidad pero lo que paso una vez, siempre sucede una vez más.

-Este cuento, no es eterno, debo salir, ponerle un fin, ser mas fuerte, que esa bestia,

debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.-me dijo Bella casi a los gritos.-Hay tantas cicatrices ya no puedo mas, me duelen las entrañas de tanto sangrar, no existe un maquillaje que pueda tapar, este moretón que es mi corazón.-se notaba que su corazón estaba destrozado y yo pensando que Edward la amaba.-Ya no se cuanto tiempo mas podre aguantar, ya no me quedan lagrimas para llorar, el peso de los años me doblan la edad,

En cada rincón tengo un moretón. Dime que esto no ha pasado, tú dime que lo abre olvidado, mañana todo abra cambiado, y esto solo será un horrible recuerdo.

-Se que me quieres mi vida, yo se que no abra mas heridas, mañana será un nuevo día otra vez seremos felices de nuevo.-le decía a Edward pero el solamente no le repondría.

Empiezan las discusiones, parece que a el no le gustan, se vuelve insensible, agresivo,

Y a Bella le asusta.

Lagrimas caían, tras un empujón y el primer puñetazo, te conformas con un perdón

Y un simple abrazo.

-No quieres darle importancia, por que no quieres perderlo, pero sientes impotencia, y a la vez pánico y miedo.-le repetía a mi amiga.-No quieres perderlo todavía, después de tantos años... ¡te pregunta a ti, que te has caído de en el paño! El silencio, no te ayudase que no sabes que hacer, sabes que fue la primera y no será la ultima vez, créeme, se que no quieres mas problemas pero, no te quedes en silencio, si tu marido te pega.- le repetía todos los días.-Por que no le perteneces, te mereces mucho mas, ese cretino tiene autoridad, se la das y el se crece, no puedes detenerle, no puedes defenderte,

No puedes hacer más que rezar por tener suerte.

Cada día más normal pasar del amor al odio, se convirtió en algo habitual otro mal episodio, Edward no te quiere, pero quiere que seas suya para siempre,

-¡si tu eres mía no serás de nadie, entiendes!- le decía Edward al encontrarnos hablando.

Bella no podía mas, el cada vez era mas bestia, cuando ella quiso hablar, ya era demasiado tarde, se dio cuenta que vivía junto al mal, la "bella y la bestia", prefiero no contaros el final.

-Este cuento, no es eterno, debo salir, ponerle un fin, ser mas fuerte, que esa bestia,

Debo salir, quiero vivir, quiero vivir.

-Tu filo atravesó mi alma en solo un compas, callaste mis lamentos con brutalidad, me has convertido en un triste numero mas, Tu triste corazón fue tu perdición.- le repetía Bella a Edward.-Es demasiado tarde para ir hacia atrás, no volveré a tener otra oportunidad, Seré solo un mal día en la prensa local, pero mi dolor será tu prisión. Y si yo ahora pudiera,

Cambiar en algo tus miserias, daría todo por que entendiendo, solo un segundo de mi sufrimiento. Espero que almenar mí historiar, no quede solo en la memoria, Y traiciona nuestra trayectoria, Que no se repita jamás este cuento.

-Este cuento, no es eterno, debes salir, ponerle un fin, se mas fuerte, que esa bestia, debes salir, vuelve a vivir, vuelve a vivir.- no dejaba de repetirle esto a Edward

-Se mas fuerte... camina hacia adelante... no te rindas... no te quedes en silencio.-me hartaba de repetirle pero ella no me hacia caso, tendría que actuar yo.

**Bien espero que les gustes espero al menos 5 reviews!**

**Besos **


	2. La Bella y La Bestia Rehecho

La Bella y la Bestia (Rehecho únicamente para ustedes).

Me desperté esa mañana vacía, sentía que faltaba algo. Me gire en la cama y no lo encontré. Me sentí triste porque no era la primera vez que me despertaba y no lo veía. Pensé lo peor de lo peor, de seguro me estaba engañando pero el no seria capas de hacer eso, no a mi.

Cuando abrieron la puerta le pregunte…

- ¿A dónde te fuiste?

- No te importa, vos no sos quien para preguntarme a donde voy o con quien.- y lo siguiente que sentí fue una cachetada que me dolió demasiado que me tire al suelo a llorar- perdón, no fue mi intención pegarte- me dijo Edward y me abraso

- Esta bien, no importa- sentía que me moría por dentro.

- Bueno me voy, chau- ¿Qué pero si acababa de llegar?

Lo próximo que hice fue llamar a Jasper, la persona que siempre me ayudaba, mi mejor amigo, el único que me entendía. Cuando llegamos le conté lo que había pasado y me miro con cara de "date cuenta, el no te ama"

**Bien, ya se es re cortito pero hice como 6 hasta que este fue el que gano! Muchas gracias **dany-cullen-patt y Flopi **por** **su apoyo! En este song-fic y **Flopi **hace uno no me molesta pero gracias por avisarme que tenias una idea parecida!**


End file.
